Petunia The Vampire Slayer
by CubbiesGirl
Summary: Petunia always wanted to be special, but be careful what you with for Petunia because you just might get it.
1. Chapter 1

Petunia watched as her little sister, Lily, opened her palm to reveal a small flower. Slowly the petals began to dance, almost as if by their own accord. Except, Petunia saw the look of determination on Lily's face as she concentrated all her energy on the flower in her hand and Petunia knew the petals were not dancing on their own. Lilly was making this spectacular show happen, but before she could ask her sister how she compelled the little light pink flower to dance so smoothly there was a rustling from behind them and the Snape boy emerged from the bushes.

Petunia doesn't remember with much clarity what things were said and in what order they were said in. All she can recall is that Snape accused Lily of being a witch, and she remembers Lily being hurt that he would call her such a name. It hurt Petunia too, nobody messes with Petunia's little sister-except for Petunia of course-so in turn Petunia accused him of spying, and his reply to her accusation is what she remembers the most because nothing has hurt more than that nine year old boy's words.

"Haven't been spying. Wouldn't spy on you, anyway. You're a muggle." She didn't know what it meant at the time, but it didn't matter because the look on his face as he spat the word to the ground at her feet said all she needed to know. His eyebrows scrunched up and his frown turned deeper as if he had caught a whiff of an awful stench, her. She remembers leaving the park immediately afterwards, but the rest is a blur until she's tucked into her bed later that night, crying into her pillow as she dreams the same scenario all over again.

As is turned out, Lily really was a witch, and the Snape boy wasn't lying. In fact, all was forgiven the day Lily received her letter from Hogwarts. Lily and Snape became inseparable, and Petunia was left to entertain herself for the rest of the summer, after all who wants to play with a lowly muggle. Now, at least, she knew what it meant. Lily had explained it to her after one of her long days spent with Snape at the playground. A muggle: a person who can not do magic; someone normal; someone not special.

The rest of the summer went by slowly and soon Lily went off to her special school with her special friend and Petunia's life became normal. The days turned to weeks, and somehow the weeks turned into years as summers came and went. Lily spent them all with Snape, and Petunia spent them all wishing to be something she could never be, special. This is how it went until the beginning of her sophomore year in high school.

Petunia Evans felt as though she were floating on air as she walked out of the front doors of Huston Public High School. It was only the first day of school, and already Petunia's year was exceptionally great. She had received several compliments on her carefully selected floral skirt and her pretty pink top to match. She and her friends, Frannie, Heidi and George had been able to score a seat by the water fountain in the school's massive courtyard for lunch, and-though she was only a sophomore-she had managed to snag the last spot available on the varsity cheerleading team. This year was going to be her year, she could feel it.

"Cheerleading again? But you hated it last year." Frannie pointed out Petunia's lack of enthusiasm in the sport as they walked down the steps and sat down to wait for George and Heidi.

"I realize last year I was less than… team spirity, but this year is different. I am fully committed to cheering the Hornets to victory. You know, go team go and that stuff." Frannie snorted as Petunia threw her arms into the air in a mock cheer.

"Yeah right, the only thing you're committed to is watching that idiot, Vernon Dursley run up and down the field," George commented as he sat beside Petunia and handed her and Frannie each a soda. Petunia popped the top, and took a long gulp before answering.

"Vernon isn't an idiot, you just don't know him like I do."

"Yea, because you know him so well! Or did you two finally get past the first phase in your relationship, you know the part where you actually meet?" Frannie teased.

"Yes actually, we have. Today, in third period English he leaned over and asked if he could borrow a pencil. Now all I have to do is reel him in with my fantastic cheerleading skills!" Petunia added with a smile, well aware of her more than delusional plan.

"Wow, a pencil! I hope you don't exchange highlighters with him next time Tuney, you two are moving way too fast!" George said with feigned horror.

"Ha ha ha, you're hilarious!" the comment was supposed to be sarcastic, but the affect was ruined as Petunia joined in with the laughter of her friends.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I found something wrong in the Biology lab Mr. Bachman drew up for today's lesson and I wanted to correct him on it and…hey what'd I miss?" Heidi asked, sounding hurt that she didn't get the joke.

"Oh nothing Heidi," George informed her as they all stood up and made their way down the street, towards Petunia's house. "Petunia here just had the most brilliant plan. It involves copious amounts of cheerleading and a certain popular quarterback."

"Oh I get it." Heidi said as George's words sank in. "But I thought you hated cheerleading?"

"-and Janelle, the captain of the cheerleading squad, said I had the best splits she'd ever seen from a sophomore, so apparently that makes me varsity material. Mom?" Petunia looked up from the carrots she was chopping for dinner, and saw her mother completely oblivious to everything she had just said.

"Oh yea, that's great honey, good for you! Have you read this letter from Lily yet? She's doing such wonderful things at Hogwarts!" Her mother exclaimed, and went back to reading the letter in her hands.

Petunia thought about bringing up more of the wonderful things she was doing at her own ordinary, normal school, but decided against it. Anything Petunia had to offer paled in comparison to what Lily could do. Lily was magical, and all Petunia could do was dance around in a skimpy outfit and shout endless nonsense to a crowd. Instead, Petunia answered politely that no she had not read the letter and asked her mom to leave it on the table for her when she was finished.

"Hello, anybody home?"

"In the kitchen dad!" Petunia yelled out to the hallway, where her father had just arrived from work.

"How was your first day back to school Tuney?" Her father inquired as he took the newspaper from where it had been placed on the counter, and sat next to her mother at the kitchen table.

"Oh, you know same old same old. Went to classes, took notes, and managed to shove that horrendous crap they call lunch down my throat. On a high note, I made varsity at cheerleading tryouts today." Petunia explained as her father listened.

"I thought you hated cheerleading? Something about it objectifying women and it being just a few short steps shy of prostitution?" Howard Evans looked at his daughter for confirmation and Petunia cringed slightly as her words from last year came back to haunt her.

"Yea, something like that. Anyway, I just thought maybe I judged it too quickly last year. I decided I'd give it another chance." Petunia explained and turned around to continue chopping the carrots.

"Well that's good Tuney, I'm glad you're sticking with it." Her father encouraged as he opened up the newspaper and tuned out the rest of the world. It was their normal late afternoon ritual. Come home, pretend to care about each others lives, eat dinner, and then retire to their own respective rooms and worlds. It wasn't the ideal situation, and it was definitely a far cry from the family Petunia fantasized about. She only had to suck it up for three more years and then she could graduate and get as far away from the small town, from her family, and most of all from Severus Snape and the freakish hold he'd had over her since she was eleven years old.

Petunia was out for a walk later that night, imagining all the different scenarios in which she could capture the star quarterback's affections when she ran smack dab into a hard wall of muscle. Groaning, she picked herself up and rubbed her head.

"I am so sorry, are you okay?" Petunia asked the young man standing in front of her, panting heavily as if he had just finished running a mile for gym class, and a look of terror haunting his disturbingly deep brown eyes. So deep in fact that Petunia found herself losing touch with reality as she stared at them.

"Petunia Evans, right?" The man questioned.

"Yea, that's me," she replied as he broke her trance with his words.

"You're the only who can stop them, you have to come with me." _And there's the catch! He's hot, but insane. Greeeeeat. _Petunia thought as he continued to look at her like she was some superhero, which she so was not. Wasn't that supposed to go the other way around anyway?

"Yea, okay. I'm late for curfew,so…" Petunia turned before finishing her sentence, trying to find a quick out to the increasingly creepy situation. Before she could escape though the man grabbed her elbow, spun her around like a child's play thing, and started to drag her down the street by her arm.

"He what the fuck are you doing?" Petunia yelled as she tried to wrench her arm free from his iron grasp. He ignored her though and went on with his mindless babbling.

"In every generation a slayer is born. She alone will stand against the vampires and the demons. She alone will destroy the evil. You are the slayer, only you can destroy them." All of this was said in an even tone as he dragged her further down the street-ignoring her protests- and finally turned into a dark area which Petunia recognized as the graveyard.

Petunia wrenched her arm away from him as he came to a top just inside the entrance to the graveyard. "You are seriously deranged! You fre-" but she was cut off as the ground beneath her began to shake and she was thrown to the ground. Before Petunia could lift herself of her stomach she felt something grab her ankle. "Hey freak!" She started as she turned around, but found her mysterious was capture was gone in his place was the most grotesque looking human being she had ever seen.

"This is not happening." Petunia whispered to herself as she realized that the "person" grabbing onto her ankle had just seconds before knocked her to the ground as he pushed his way out of his grave. Before she could fully process the situation, though, the "person" started to drag Petunia towards himself. Petunia, thinking the effort to be futile, tried to pull her foot from his grasp with little effort. To her surprise though her foot came free instantly, and with renewed hope she pulled herself to her feet with the intention of running.

"You can't run, you have to kill him." Petunia was once again faced with her mysterious-and now mind reading-captor.

"What is your damage? Can't you see Mr. Freak over there is trying to make me his midnight snack?" Petunia shouted, as she tried to push past him. He grabbed her arm though, but instead of dragging her away this time he placed a piece of wood in her right hand.

"Shove this through his heart to kill him." Petunia turned around to face the mysterious man, but only found herself facing her vampire friend, looking hungry and ready to attack. Just as he did though, Petunia closed her eyes and thrust the piece of wood directly into his heart and the vampire turned to dust.

"Did I get him?" Petunia asked as she opened her eyes slowly.

"You got him." Petunia looked back towards the entrance of the cemetery to see her mystery…angel? He smirked at her for a second before he turned and disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared.

"This is so not real. I'm going to wake-up any second, all warm and non-vampire dusty." With that, Petunia shook off the sleeves of her jacket which till held remnants of dust on it and walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Of course I would forget to put this in the first chapter, sorry about that! Okay I would just like to say that I am do not own Buffy or Harry Potter. This is just an idea that hasn't been able to leave me alone, so after months I finally wrote down whenever I had time on trains and such. I hope you like it. Also if anyone has been reading my other stories those will be worked on over my break coming up, I have chapters written, but none ready for publishing quite yet. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it enough to review


End file.
